Love Lessons Revisted - chapter 4
by TheDiamondRose06
Summary: Chapter 4 instalment


Love lessons revisited chapter 4

Rax stared at Prue's sleeping form, enthralled. Her long, long, curly, black hair was fanned out across the pillow behind her and Rax had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke it. How many times had he dreamt of long, black, curly hair?

Prue's eyelids fluttered in her sleep and she let out a long contented sigh. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheek and her soft, full, pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply in and out. Rax mentally took a picture of her. The one he had had in his mind for ten years was off a 14 year old girl in a red and white checked tablecloth dress with eyes full from unshed tears, whispering goodbye before she got out from his car and walked away. Walked away from him. Walked away with his heart.

Her face was as unlined now as it was then. She was still a young woman, not even 25. He wanted her more than anything else in the world but could he really give her everything she deserved from life?

Rex's musings came to a sudden stop as prue stretched in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing him, she smiled a soft, tired smile.

"Hey you." Rax said.

"Hey yourself."

"Sleep well?."

"Better than I have done in years."

"Me too." She giggled.

"Want to go out and get breakfast?"

"Sure, I just need to jump in the shower, give me 10 minutes."

Rax watched as Prue slipped out of bed slowly, taking care to wrap herself up in the bed sheet. She was embarrassed for him to see her naked but he didn't know why. Last night they had laid naked together for the very first time and he had seen every inch of her olive skinned body, and he knew it was perfection. He had wanted to make love to her so badly but he didn't want to rush things so they had spent the night cuddling, kissing and talking for hours, no matter how much he knew she wanted otherwise, he didn't want to ruin this. With Prue showering, he let his mind wander to 10 years ago...

(10 years ago. Rax and Prue)

Rax stared out into the inky darkness. There was no sound in the car except for the deep breathing of the 14 year old girl beside him. The 14 year old girl he had just kissed passionately right outside her own fathers bookshop. The 14 year old girl he loved.

He could drive away with her, he could, he knew it. If he started the car now they could be hours and hours away before anyone realised they were gone. If he just reached out and started the car. Her parents would think she was held up babysitting. Marianne would think the traffic was awful or that he'd got chatting to one or both of her parents. None of them would ever, ever think it was this. If he just reached out and started the car.

The sight of a forgotten stray teddy in his sons car seat stopped him from reaching out and doing just that. His children. He couldn't leave them. He would probably never see them again if he did. They would never understand where daddy had gone. He'd also be labelled as a child abductor and a pedophile for the rest of his life.

But it didn't feel like that to him. Glancing across at Prue, he didn't see a child. He saw dark, dark hair and dark, dark, intelligent, sexy eyes. He felt ashamed by how much he wanted to kiss her again, to touch her soft skin, to peel her out of her clothes but of course, she was only 14 and right as it felt, he knew it was wrong and even as she leaned over to kiss him again, he knew that this was going to end...

"Penny for your thoughts?" Prue said.

Rax snapped back to the present day with a jolt at the sound of Prue's voice. She was dressed simply now in a pair of light blue slim fitting jeans and a white blouse. She was towelling her hair dry and looking at him intently.

"I was just thinking about the first time we kissed." He said truthfully.

Prue looked surprised. "And what exactly were you thinking about it."

"How much I wanted you even then. How guilty I felt for loving you." He practically whispered.

"You can't feel guilty about what's done Rax, we couldn't help ourselves could we? Once you fall in love with someone you can't just switch that off." She said softly, sitting on the bed and stroking his leg.

"But I was your teacher." He said, almost angrily. "I had a wife and 2 kids at home and you were a 14 year old schoolgirl."

"So you're saying you regret it?" She said, trying to stay cool but the deep hurt she felt as his words came out in her trembling voice. "If that's the case then why are you here?"

"It's not so much that I regret it. Its just still feels so confusing to me. I didn't see you as a child but that's what you were. I look back at that first kiss and I'm torn. One minute, I regret not driving away with you, the next I'm ashamed of myself." He said, sighing deeply.

"You think too much Rax. We didn't DO anything remember? A few little kisses. You didn't force me into anything or emotionally scar me or steal my innocence. Besides, I'm not 14 anymore. We don't need to overthink all of this now. What's done is done." And she leant over to give him a soft reassuring kiss.

But as soon as their lips met, he could smell the sweet scent of her apple shampoo, the taste of mint toothpaste on his lips and he was lost in her, his Prue. His hands slipped into her hair as their kiss deepened and he flipped her over to press her into the mattress, his body against hers. She matched his level of passion, reaching up to tug off his shirt and before long they were both completely naked, kissing wildly, their hands all over each other. Prue closed her eyes as Rax trailed his fingers down her to stomach towards her pubic hair. How many times as that silly teenager had she imagined him touching her this way? She moaned out his name as Rax's fingers before to softly stroke her right where she needed him, she could feel herself climbing higher and higher, feeling things no one else had ever made her feel.

"Make love to me Rax please." She whispered breathlessly.

"Are you sure Prue?" Rax said, thinking he might burst if she said no.

"Yes." She said, Trying to seem confident, her heart slamming against her chest. He didn't know she'd never done this before.

Slowly, Rax climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply, his body hard and aching for her. Aching for the release it had craved for 10 years.

Slowly, he entered her and it was like nothing he had ever imagined before. She was so tight and so wet and he almost lost control right there when she gasped out his name, almost with awe. He knew then that she was a virgin and even though he had no right to be, he was glad because in his heart she was his and only his. His Prue. His soulmate. It was then he remembered he hadn't used a condom and given that she was a virgin, it was unlikely she was on some form on contraception. A secret part of him glad. A secret part of him wanting her to mother his children.

He began to move, losing himself in the feel of her, not holding anything back, her noises a mirror of his. She moved to match every movement of his, his hands wrapped In his hair, her lips movingagainst her neck, her jaw, her breast, her mouth.

He felt her tighten around him, and she went silent, clutching him too her as her body shuddered when she reached her climax. He followed after, her name on his lips as he buried his face in her shoulders and the tears of love fell from his eyes.

They lay together for a long time afterwards, unmoving, not talking, just looking at each other. No words quite summed up what they were both feeling and yet it could all seem to be passed in one look.

" I love you Prue." He whispered before kissing her.

"I love you too Rax."


End file.
